onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Rosward
Saint Roswald is one of the World Nobles, whom is allowed to reside in the Holy city of Mariejois. Appearance Saint Roswald is an elderly man with a hairstyle that curls upward, which is shared with his children. He has a curly black mustache and a fluffy gray beard, and wears black shades, which have been shattered when Usopp fell on him. Like all other World Nobles, Roswald wears a suit with medals and a bubble over his head to prevent himself from breathing the same air as the commoners. He also wields a walking cane that is revealed to be a rifle. Personality Roswald is noted to be the most-responsible of his family yet seen; as seen when he scolded his children for their behavior.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 497 and Episode 391, Roswald tells Shalulia off for not maintaining control over her slave.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 502 and Episode 396, Charloss is scolded by his father for wasting money. Though he scolds his children, he deeply cares for them and has "never hit his son", despite his behaviour and showed deep anger at Luffy for hitting Charloss.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 503 and Episode 397, Shalulia (about Charloss); "He has never even been hit by his own father!". Like his daughter Shalulia, he has deep pride in his ancestry.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 503 and Episode 397, Roswald mentions his ancestry pride. Of his family yet seen, he is the only one who hasn't been seen abusing anyone, citizen or slave, though he apparently has a collection of Pirate Captains, and does nothing to stop or alter the treatment that his children give others. He also seemed to be unaware of the situation at hand when the pirates reacted at the Auction House. While he acted fearlessly, he seemed incapable of thinking that he might actually be defeated, acting as if he was untouchable. Abilities and Powers He has the power to summon an Admiral of the Marines as well as the authorities and power linked to him being a World Noble. He also wields a gun, but when seen using it shoot almost aimlessly. He had no fighting skills and was taken out in one hit. History He is first seen with his daughter, Saint Shalulia, looking down on his runaway-blown up slave, Dias, who was the Captain of the Acumate Pirates. After his dog urinates on the man, his daughter shoots him with a gun, displaying no remorse afterwards.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 497 and Episode 391, Shalia and her slave. A demon-like creature is seen behind him. Later in the story, it is revealed that the demon-like creature is in fact, Pirate Captain Jean Bart. He is then seen at the Human Auctioning House, with his son Saint Charloss and daughter Saint Shalulia. He becomes displeased with his son, Charloss for bidding 500,000,000 on Keimi.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 502 and Episode 396, Charloss is scolded by his father for wasting money. When his son was attacked by Luffy, he used his cane (which is a concealed rifle) and started shooting randomly around Luffy, then shouted out for someone to call for an Admiral. Sanji kicks the cane out of hand, followed by Usopp knocking him unconscious, after accidentally falling down from the rooftop and smashing his face into the floor".One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 503 and Episode 397, Roswald is knocked out by Usopp. He was later seen knocked out and unconscious together with his son when Shalulia scolded the marines for being unable to capture the Straw Hat Pirates.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 514 and Episode 408, Roswald and his son are shown after the incident. Trivia *He is noted for having a "Pirate Captain collection". *According to his daughter Shalulia, he has never beaten his own son Charloss, something that the Straw Hats did in their first day on the island. *His wife(s) have yet to be seen. References Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:World Noble Category:World Government Category:Whitebeard War Saga Villains Category:Grand Line Characters